Dracula/Gallery
Gallery for Dracula's selected artwork. ''Castlevania Dracula NES Castlevania.JPG|Dracula in the original ''Castlevania cover artwork D1_(1).png|Dracula from the Akumajō Dracula Perfect strategy guide images (1).jpg|In-game sprites ''Vampire Killer Dracula Vampire Killer.JPG|Dracula's artwork from ''Vampire Killer ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest Dracula Simon's Quest.JPG|Dracula in ''Simon's Quest cover artwork Simon's Quest Card Dracula.jpg|''Simon's Quest'' collectors card for Dracula NP Simon's Quest Dracula.jpg|Dracula from the [[Nintendo Power - Castlevania II: Simon's Quest guide|Nintendo Power Simon's Quest guide]] LCD SQ Dracula Face.JPG|Dracula from the Simon's Quest LCD handheld game SQ Watch Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Simon's Quest LCD watch game ''Haunted Castle Dracula Haunted Castle.JPG|Dracula's second form from ''Haunted Castle Haunted castle screenshot3.gif Haunted Castle Ad.jpg ''Castlevania: The Adventure Dracula Adventure.JPG|Dracula from ''Castlevania: The Adventure Famitsu Dracula Cover.JPG|Dracula from the Famitsu guide for Castlevania: The Adventure Famitsu Dracula Densetsu.JPG ''Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse Dracula from Dracula's Curse.JPG|Dracula from ''Dracula's Curse Tokuma-syoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Tokuma-shoten Akumajo Densetsu Guide Book NP C3 Dracula Throne.JPG|Dracula from the Nintendo Power Dracula's Curse guide ''Captain N: The Game Master . The Count (Captain N) - 01.jpg|Original character's design Captain N - The Game Master - 09.png|The Count disguised as the Poltergeist King Captain N - The Game Master - 03.png|True identity (character's redesign in later episodes) Captain N - The Game Master - 04.png Captain N - The Game Master - 13.png|Bat form Captain N - The Game Master - 14.png Super Castlevania IV Dracula Super Castlevania IV.JPG|Dracula from ''Super Castlevania IV C4 Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Japanese manual Famitsu Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Famitsu Akumajo Dracula guide book Aaad 02inner.jpg|Dracula from All About Akumajo Dracula cover 67dracula.jpg|Dracula from All About Akumajo Dracula guide book NP C4 Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Nintendo Power Super Castlevania IV guide ''Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Dracula Belmont's Revenge.JPG|Dracula from ''Belmont's Revenge BR Dracula Manual.JPG ''Castlevania: Rondo of Blood Rob-offart2.jpg|Dracula from ''Rondo of Blood RoB Official Guide Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the Rondo of Blood strategy guide Rob-offart43.jpg|Dracula from the PC Engine Fan ''Castlevania Chronicles Dracula X68000.JPG|Dracula from ''Akumajo Dracula for X68000 (1993) Kojima concept dracs.png|Dracula from Castlevania Chronicles (2001) Chronicledracula2.jpg|Concept art ''Castlevania: Bloodlines Dracula-Bloodlines-Art.png|Dracula from ''Bloodlines Dracvk.jpg|Dracula from Beep! Mega Drive magazine ''Castlevania: Dracula X Akumajo Dracula XX Art Dracula 2.jpg|Dracula from ''Dracula X SNES-DraculaX-Opening04.png|Opening screenshots SNES-DraculaX-Opening05.png|Opening screenshots 2 SNES-DraculaX-Opening07.png|Opening screenshots 3 SNES-DraculaX-Ending01.png|Ending screenshots SNES-DraculaX-Ending03.png|Ending screenshots 2 SNES-DraculaX-Ending05.png|Ending screenshots 3 SNES-DraculaX-Ending06.png|Ending screenshots 4 SNES-DraculaX-Ending07.png|Ending screenshots 5 ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night . Artbook14.jpg Artbook15.jpg Sotn-drac-finalsprite.PNG Konami Magazine Dracula.JPG|Dracula in the Konami Magazine - Nocturne in the Moonlight comic LCD SOTN Dracula.JPG|Dracula from the LCD ''Symphony of the Night 60802 blowup.jpg|NECA figure of SOTN Dracula Dracula Action Figure Profile.JPG|Profile from web page King of Skulls - Dracula.JPG|Dracula in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night Rough_01.jpg|Concept art in the Santa Lilio Sangre art book (2011) ''Castlevania Legends . Leg dracula.jpg|Dracula from ''Castlevania Legends Leg Dracula Manual.JPG Dracula Legends.jpg Leg Dracula Cover.JPG Dracgb31.gif Dracgb32.gif ''Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness . Cv64-offart19.jpg|Dracula as Child Malus from Castlevania 64 Malus.gif Malus and Demonic Steed.jpg|Malus and Demonic Steed Adult Malus.jpg|Dracula as Adult Malus from Castlevania 64 ''Castlevania: Resurrection Res concept-art5.jpeg|'Dracula''' from Castlevania: Resurrection (canceled) Res concept-art6.jpeg|Second form Dracula from Resurrection.jpg ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon . DraculaCircle.jpg|Dracula from ''Circle of the Moon Dracula2.gif|Dracula's true form in Circle of the Moon ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow . Caos-soma-cruz3.jpg|Soma as Dracula from ''Aria of Sorrow Soma Dracula Dawn of Sorrow.JPG|Soma as Dracula from Aria of Sorrow and Dawn of Sorrow Original Soundtrack ''Castlevania: Lament of Innocence . Cloi-mathias-cronqvist2.jpg|Mathias, who would become Dracula, from ''Lament of Innocence ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow . Soma as Dracula.JPG|Soma as Dracula in ''Dawn of Sorrow Soma2b.gif|Soma Dracula final form ''Castlevania: The Belmont Legacy . The Belmont Legacy - Three Brides.jpg|Dracula's Three Brides is the character which appeared in Christopher's nightmare. They don't exist really Belmont Legacy Soleiyu.JPG|Christopher's Nightmare Belmont Legacy Dracula.JPG|Revived Dracula Issue 2 - Dracula Revived.png|Another revival of Dracula Dracula Belmont Legacy.JPG|Dracula, King of the Vampires! The Belmont Legacy - Dracula bites Viktor.jpg|Dracula bites Viktor The Belmont Legacy - Transformation of Dracula.jpg|Transformation of Dracula The Belmont Legacy - Dracula is absorbed in Illyana.jpg|Dracula is absorbed in Illyana The Belmont Legacy - Final Fight of Christopher and Dracula.jpg|Final Fight of Dracula and Christopher Belmont Legacy -2.jpg|Cover of Issue 2 Castlevania: Curse of Darkness . Dracula Prelude to Revenge.JPG|Dracula from ''Prelude to Revenge Manga CoD Dracula.jpg|Dracula from Curse of Darkness Cod 1024b.jpg Dracula CoD Manga.jpg|Dracula from Curse of Darkness manga CoD Dracula cutscene.png|A close-up of Dracula (pre-rendered cutscene) Dracula-In-Game-Model-Curse-of-Darkness.png|Dracula's in-game model Cv-CoD-Dracula.png|Concept sketches from the ''Curse of Darkness'' OST booklet Cod offart43.jpg|Doodle from the Curse of Darkness OST booklet Cod offart44.jpg ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin . DraculaPortrait.jpg|Dracula from ''Portrait of Ruin Por pic 25.jpg Por pic 36.jpg Draculacreditsportrait.png|Dracula's portrait from ending credits ''Castlevania: Order of Shadows Dracula Order of Shadows.JPG|Dracula from ''Order of Shadows OOS-Battle Against Dracula.png|Screenshot OOS-Desmond Last Blow.png|Screenshot 2 ''Castlevania: The Dracula X Chronicles Dracula from Dracula X Chronicles.jpg|Dracula from the ''Dracula X Chronicles Koma Dracula.JPG|Dracula in Koma comics Dxc 001.png|'Draculas enemy list entry from the ''Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Dxc 147.png|'Draculas enemy list entry from the ''Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Dracula DXC.png Dracula 2 DXC.png Dracula 3 DXC.png ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia . Ooe dracula 07 1024.jpg|Dracula from ''Order of Ecclesia DraculaPortraitEcclesia.png Offart40.jpg dracula order of ecclesia.gif|In-game sprite ''Castlevania Judgment . Castlevaniajudgementdracula.jpeg.jpg|Dracula from ''Castlevania Judgment Dracula Judgment Guide.jpg|Dracula's concept artwork from the Ultimate Judgement Guide Koma Dracula Judgment.JPG|Dracula in Koma comics Judgment Intro 32 - Dracula.JPG ''Akumajō Dracula: The Medal Dracula The Medal.JPG|Dracula from ''The Medal slot machine ''Akumajō Dracula: The Arcade . The Arcade-Dracula.jpg The Arcade-Dracula-Second Form.jpg|Dracula's second form The Arcade-Dracula-Bat Form.jpg|Bat Form The Arcade-Dracula-Wolf Form.jpg|Wolf Form The Arcade-Dracula-Megiddo.jpg|Demonic Megiddo The Arcade-Dracula-Ending.jpg|Death of Dracula The Arcade-Little Witch-Ending01.jpg|Little Witch Ending The Arcade-Parody Ending03.jpg|''Tokimeki Memorial Parody Ending The Arcade-Parody Ending-Credits.jpg|''Tokimeki Memorial'' Parody Ending Credits ''Pachislot Akumajō Dracula'' (series) . Pachi dracula 02 1024.jpg|Dracula from Pachislot game Pachislot03-Dracula Awakens.jpg Pachislot48-Dracula Claw.jpg Pachislot04-Dracula's Eyes.jpg Ad2 18 1280.jpg|Dracula in Pachislot Akumajō Dracula II Dracula Pachislot2.jpg Pachi Drac III 01.jpg|Dracula in Pachislot Akumajō Dracula III Pachi Drac III 02.jpg Akumajo Dracula Pachislot III Trevor vs Dracula.PNG Dracula Char.JPG Dracula Top Page.JPG KPEDM-005.jpg|Dracula in KPE Dream Master ''CR Pachinko Akumajō Dracula . Dracula Pachinko.png|Dracula from ''CR Pachinko Akumajō Dracula Pachinko Front.png Pachinko 01.png ''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls Face e003 010.png|Soma as Dracula from ''Castlevania: Grimoire of Souls. Grimoire_of_Souls_Dracula_Portrait_(2018_Beta).png|Dracula's portrait during the prologue of Grimoire of Souls' 2018 beta Miscellaneous Gamebook-dracula.jpg|'Dracula' from The Battle of Old Castle gamebook GVH Dracula.JPG|'Dracula' from the Vampire Hunters gamebook Wai Wai World Dracula Manual.JPG|'Dracula' artwork from the Wai Wai World instruction booklet Wai Wai Game Book Dracula.JPG|'Dracula' from the Wai Wai World game book Kid Dracula - 02.png|Painting of Dracula in Kid Dracula (Game Boy) Wai Wai 2 Dracula.JPG|Vampire (possibly Dracula) from Wai Wai World 2 Draculan - 01.gif|Draculan (a parody of Dracula) from Ganbare Goemon 2 Krazy Racers Dracula Manual.JPG|'Dracula' from Konami Krazy Racers Keyboardmania Dracula.JPG|'Dracula' from KeyboardMania 2nd Mix Evolution Skateboarding Dracula.JPG|Vampire (possibly Dracula) from Evolution Skateboarding Dracula Track and Field.JPG|'Dracula' from New International Track & Field BookBack.jpg|Back cover of the booklet Akumajō Dracula Best Music Collections BOX, presenting a medieval-like Dracula by Ayami Kojima Dracula-ORECA BATTLE.png|'Dracula' from Monster Retsuden ORECA BATTLE Start the path.png|His sprite from the first game reused in Lords of Shadow 2 to illustrate an achievement Kingdom Dragonion Dracula Artwork.jpg|'Dracula' from Kingdom Dragonion Dracula animation concept art.JPG|Concept art for the Dracula's Curse animated movie (canceled) 38818115 10212064256187180 7086886829437222912 o.jpg|'Dracula' in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate DRRA.png|'Draculas second form in ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Dracula Second Form SSBU.png PPCCastlevania12.png|''Pixel Puzzle Collection'' Dracula - WinBee's 1-8 Panic - 01.png|'Draculas brief cameo appearance in ''TwinBee: WinBee's ⅛ Panic Dracula Dracula